Lotus Merah Muda
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Ada duka yang terselip –menyeruak keluar dalam baju perang mereka. KarJuna semi Canon.


Tibalah hari kelima belas. Bergemuruh hati, dengan prasangka tak nyaman. Sebuah lotus hancur terbakar dalam kubangan. Satu pertanda bahwa sang putra telah pergi menuju nirwana, namun benarkah demikian rupa. Air mata turun tanpa terkendali, ia segera pergi menemui gerangan yang menghantui hati, yang telah gugur dimedan perang hari ini.

"Karna!" Menjerit penuh keputus asaan, segera pergi dari tempat singgahnya kini. Kunthi hanya menagis sambil mencari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Lotus Merah Muda_

_Disclaimer_

_Fate Grand Order © __Delightworks & Sega Interactive_

_Fate series © Type-Moon_

_Fanfiction © Zeesuke23_

_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini, tujuan saya hanya untuk menambah asupan amunisi.**_

_Summary : Ada duka yang terselip –menyeruak keluar dalam baju perang mereka. KarJuna semi Canon._

_Warning : Jika anda tidak suka alangkah lebih baik tinggalkan saja, tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca lebih lanjut._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Di atas kereta Arjuna terheran, tanya meluncur tanpa ia duga teruntuk sang juru kereta; Basudewa Khrisna. Kala mengapa gerangan ibunda mencari dimana Karna berada, menangis hatinya terluka dengan gerangan lawan Arjuna. Ada raut bingung bercampur tak suka, ada gejolak amarah dan juga duka. Berat hati Arjuna bertanya ada apa.

Khrisna berucap, namun Arjuna tak mengerti dengan segala maksud perkataan Basudewa. Otaknya terlalu lambat mencerna, atau untai kata Khrisna terlampai jauh untuk ia pahami; Arjuna tak mengerti. Hingga Krishna menyuruh putra ketiga Kunthi tersebut menghampiri gerangan sang ibunda, menanyakan segala hal yang mengganjal di hati Arjuna. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang hari ini, semua ini, atau tentang hatinya yang sesak tanpa terkendali. Bukannya perasaan euforia jiwa yang terasa, ada sesak dihati sang putra ketiga.

Melangkah Arjuna meninggalkan kereta, menghampiri dimana Karna terjatuh ditanah bersama Kunthi yang meraung tiada kira; terluka. Semuanya nampak kelabu, harusnya ia berbahagia dengan membunuh Karna. Namun mengapa ada sesak dalam dada, ada tangis yang tak terdengar dalam jiwa; Arjuna juga terluka.

.

Semesta menghempas praduga, atmosfir lebih pengap dengan luka yang tumpah ruah. Air mata jatuh tanpa kehendak. Jantungnya masih berdetak, namun waktu seolah terhenti detik itu juga. Terasa lemas Kunthi terjatuh, menghampiri sang putra sulung yang tak pernah mendapat kasihnya. Meraung memandang raga, tak tahu ia harus bagaimana.

Kunthi memandang Karna, hidupnya berlumur dosa. Dosa seorang ibu kepada sang putra. Akankah Dewata mengampuninya –ia yang semasa hidupnya tak menjadi ibu yang penuh cinta. Ia yang melupakan ajaran darma utuk mengasihi putranya.

Gemuruh angin tarian senja tak selaras dengan terbenamnya surya. Semesta berseru 'dia anakmu' namun hati Kunthi menangis pilu. Hatinya merengut murung, wajahnya basah oleh tetes air mata menggenang bagai sungai gangga; deras. Menjerit dengan pilu. Karna menatapnya dalam.

Permintaan Karna sederhana, ia hanya ingin berada dipangkuan ibu Kunthi. Sekian Karna berucap hingga Kunthi bersedih hati; tak kuasa. Sang putra yang tak pernah merasakan pangkuan ibu kandungnya. Sang putra yang selalu mendapat hinaan akibat perbuatannya, sungguh berdosa Kunthi kepada Karna. Di atas pangkuan Kunthi untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, biarlah ia seperti ini hingga ajal menanti. Kunthi membelai penuh cinta meskipun dosanya tak akan tertebus dengan mudah.

Para Pandhawa datang dengan keheranan luar biasa, mengapa musuh mereka berada dipanggkuan ibu Kunthi. Sang tertua Yudhistira pertanya, namun Karna tak mengijinkan Kunthi menjawab. Biarlah seolah ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Tak ingin sekalipun Karna membuat Kunthi hancur detik itu juga.

Karna selalu menghormati Kunthi selayaknya seorang ibunya, selalu dan selalu. Tak peduli dengan apa pun yang Kunthi lakukan padanya – ia tak peduli.

"Tidak ibu ratu, jangan engkau beri tahu mereka. Aku tak ingin harga dirimu terluka karena aku, wahai ibu ratu." Karna berkata, hingga hati Kunthi tak kuasa dibuatnya. Seberdosa apa Kunthi kepadanya.

Arjuna menempatkan diri di sebelah Karna, ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Karna dan Kunthi bicarakan. Radha datang menghampiri putranya, Para Pandhawa tak mengerti mengapa ibunya terhina akibat ucapan Radha; menusuk. Menghina Kunthi bagai hewan buas berlumur dosa dan Kunthi seolah menerima bahwa itu fakta, tanpa menolak setiap cacian bernada pilu milik Radha. Kunthi berdosa dan seolah semesta mengatakan 'iya'.

Hingga di akhir kata mereka berlima mengerti siapa sosok Karna, Kunthi bercerita semua guna memperjelas siapa gerangan sosok sang raja Angga tersebut. Tak ada lagi rahasia, tak ada lagi sekat tak nampak diantara mereka. Satu cerita melebur menjadi duka.

"Karna adalah Putra tertuaku." Tanpa ragu Kunthi berujar, detik itu juga Yudhistira mencela.

Karna tak terima ibunya terhina, ini bukan salah Kunthi. Bukan salah siapapun dalam benaknya.

Arjuna terduduk, lututnya lemas antara letih perang maupun perasaan. Hatinya meronta kepada praduga yang tak pernah ia tahu. Menutup matanya seolah ini melodrama pilu; tak lucu. Bertanya siapa yang harusnya disalahkan kini. Ia yang membunuh Karna dengan sumpah atau Kunthi yang tak pernah bercerita kepada mereka. Atensinya terkunci, ia bergeming tanpa arti menyisahkan duka yang menghujam sanubari. Tercela Arjuna mengutuk saudaranya.

Masih teringat bagaimana panah itu melesat, masih mengingat Karna yang ingin segera berpulang. Arjuna terdiam, kerongkongannya kering ada nada serak dalam setiap untai kata. Ia menangis dalam diamnya.

"Seharusnya kau bercerita wahai ibu, aku bahkan tak pernah memberi hormat kepada raja Angga yang ada hanyalah dendam yang kian membara." Yudhistira berlutut, semuanya berlutut. Para hati yang bergemelut dengan relita cerita mereka. Tertawa penuh duka.

Bahkan Bhima tak percaya, gerangan yang terbujur dipangkuan ibunda mereka adalah saudara. Ia ingat sumpah serapah penuh amarah yag pernah ditujukan darinya untuk Karna atau hinaan tercela yang tak seharusnya keluar dari mulut kesatria Indraprastha tersebut. Semuanya terekam jelas. Ia sungguh hina.

Mereka berlima terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing tak mengerti bagaimana takdir membolak balikkan hati. Apalagi yang akan terjadi untuk hari esok, seolah semesta tengah tertawa menyaksikan mereka – ya, tawa penuh duka didalamnya.

Dalam diam pilu membentang, dalam diam air mata turun tak tertahankan. Melodi alam ikut menyaksikan, bagaimana Arjuna menangis untuk sang lawan –ia yang telah membunuh sang sulung tertua bolehkah mengharap bahwa ini hanya gurauan semata.

Arjuna memandang –dia yang telah pergi mendahului.

Gemuruh angin dengan awan kelabu. Temaram jingga berbalut nila. Detik itu juga Karna kembali keperaduan sang ayah; Nirwana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Caldea, 20xx**_

Ada suka cita yang hinggap, ada dendam yang masih bersemi. Di depan Arjuna, Karna tersenyum penuh suka. Semuanya masih sama, tanpa berbeda setitik saja –ya itu Karna sang sulung tertua; saudaranya.

Senyum tertera seolah tak pernah ada duka diantara keduanya –semuanya baik-baik saja. Karna membuat kurva diwajahnya yang nampak damai. Seharusnya bukan begini; tentu bukan.

Apa yang berbeda –tak ada seharusnya. Rupanya Arjuna lupa bagaimana ia sampai pada detik ini, tentunya ini bukan Nirwana. Prahara yang hinggap dihatinya lenyap, semua nampak nyata –ia melihat Karna nampak sehat selamat. Ada ego tinggi di relung hati, ada rindu di sanubari. Impulsnya terlalu lelah untuk mengartikan apa yang terjadi; payah.

Di hadapan Ajuna ada Karna –ya itu Karna. Seribu satu pertanyaan masih menjadi praduga, dihadapannya Karna dengan pakaian perangnya lengkap masih sama. Akalnya berkata ini memang realita, namun jiwanya berkata ini hanya mimpi akibat terlalu rindu. Arjuna tak mengerti. Mana yang pasti dan juga mana yang hanya angan kelabu.

Semua pertanyaannya terjawab, seorang professor –lengkap dengan jas putih menjelaskan ini-itu dan siapa dia. Fokus Arjuna terbagi dua, antara mendengar cerita atau memandang Karna. Intuisinya bergerak jauh, mencerna setiap rangkai peristiwa yang terjadi. Menata memori dan menjabarkan apa yang terjadi. Sedikit tertatih Arjuna mengerti.

"Selamat datang Arjuna." Ritsuka berkata diselingi senyuman manis yang ia punya.

Arjuna tersenyum membalas, terselip keinginan Karna juga mengatakan hal itu juga untuknya, namun sedikit ego mengatakan ia tak butuh Karna. Gejolak hati mengalun dengan sendirinya –kini Arjuna tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Tanpa kata Karna mendekat, tak tahukah ia ada hati yang tak siap. Tanpa bicara Karna merengkuh Arjuna. Diam seribu bahasa pilihan sang putra Bathara Indra. Lidahnya terlampau kelu untuk berujar, ia yang Juna inginkan; bukan. Ada hiprokit dalam hati Juna dan ia yang bodoh untuk harus melakukan apa.

Hey Arjuna, tak tahukah kau jika ada rindu yang terselip dalam pelukan sang putra Surya. Ada setitik cinta dalam setiap baju perang Karna, ada luka yang menganga namun tak ia pedulikan hanya untuk memelukmu wahai Arjuna. Ada duka yang masih membekas disetiap baju perang mereka, ada duka yang menyeruak keluar menghantam kenyataan kini. Ada rindu yang menghujam tak karuan bertabur perasan senang-sedih tak tertahankan.

Sudah berapa dekade berlalu, mereka tak ingat. Sudah sebesar apa rasa permusuhan mereka, mereka melupa. Lantas apa yang meraka ingat, ada rindu yang bergejolak keluar detik ini juga.

Tanpa kata harusnya Arjuna mengerti, seharusnya demikian.

.

.

.

End


End file.
